The Commodores Daughter
by Evangeline Edwards
Summary: James Norringtons Sister Arrives in Port Royal and she is soon roped in to catch jack Sparrow but what will happen when she finds herself stuck between love for her family and a pirate?
1. Chapter 1

**The Commodores Sister**

Chapter One

The gentle Caribbean wind swept through the large bay window. A young woman stirred in her sleep. The curtains billowed outwards with another swift breeze, and a sharp knock on the shiny mahogany door issued out into the room. The young woman roused slowly from her slumber. Another knock followed. "Miss Norrington?", an accented voice called. "Are you awake?".

Lucy Norrington sat up in her bed, her curvaceous frame pushing against the headboard. "Yes Eva I am awake" she replied, her voice croaking from the night spend in the humid room. "The Commodore and Governor Swann are here to see you" came the voice of the maid again. "What! Now?" Lucy stuttered. "Are you decent?" Eva asked. Lucy could see the brass handle of the door trembling. "Yes but this is the most inappropriate of times! Can it not wait?" "Your brother says not". Lucy sighed. "Very well, let them in but please send my apologies for my appearance". She pulled up her nightdress and made sure that her breasts were not too apparent, and waited for her guests to arrive.

Lucy heard the hollow footsteps and hushed voices approaching her bedchamber. Two men walked in followed by a young lady. Governor Weatherby Swann stepped forward "Miss Norrington apologies for my rude intrusion but there's an urgent matter I must discuss with you, but first may I introduce my daughter, Elizabeth to you?". The young girl who had come in stepped out from behind her father; she looked 18 or 19 and had a kind face. Lucy smiled back and shook her hand. "My father says you have come to live here in Port Royal?"

"Yes my parents think there is more of a future for me here than in England, and that the sun will be better for my health". Elizabeth hastened to respond but Commodore Norrington interrupted her before she had the chance. "Lucy, Governor Swann and I have a little task for you and it's of the most urgent nature". Lucy looked puzzled. "In fact, it would be better if Elizabeth accompanied you, you don't know the island yet and the people" Governor Swann said suddenly. Commodore Norrington walked to the door, and checked no one was around before closing it and walking back to Lucy's bedside. "You see Lucy we are trying to track down a pirate that Elizabeth has had a recent encounter with – by the name of Jack Sparrow" Norrington said in a half hushed voice. "He is wanted all over these parts for pillaging, drunken behaviour, theft and his head carries a high price; His Majesty has informed Governor Swann that the man the catches Jack Sparrow is likely to receive a generous amount and a large promotion!" Norrington continued. Lucy nodded along carefully though she did not understand why they wanted her help; pirates were dangerous wretches who were feared by all. Young women should not have to encounter them. "Basically we know Sparrow trusts Elizabeth and has an eye for the ladies, we want you to lure him into Port Royal where we can arrest him and he can face the justice he deserves, Could you do this for me? I ensure you would be rewarded for your trouble if you are successful". Lucy was stunned. "Yes..." Lucy replied hesitantly. Elizabeth smiled at her with what seemed like an eager yearning for adventure in her eye. "Excellent!" Governor Swann declared "I hope you can pack suitable supplies because you start your task tonight, Commodore I'm sure you can give her some advice and equip her with suitable defence strategies". Norrington nodded. "Well I think we should leave Miss Norrington to dress now Elizabeth" Governor Swann finished and all three walked out of Lucy's bedchamber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lucy was left reeling with the thought of the task she was asked to complete. She didn't like to see men hanged, yet she knew her actions would lead to one man being hung. "He's a pirate he deserves it" she thought to herself, trying to console her conscience. Lucy proceeded to the gardens, once dressed and at once met her brother sat under a parasol on a patio eating fruit peeled for him by a slave stood to his left. "Ahh Lucy!" he greeted her cheerily. "Master Will Turner is here to present you with a little something for your job". A young boy walked over from the fruit trees behind the patio and introduced himself. "It is an honour to meet you Miss Norrington" he said and shook her hand vigorously. He handed her a neatly wrapped package. Lucy gently unwrapped the parcel to reveal a small dagger in a sheath. The bright silver blade and delicately carved handle made it look more like a work of art than a weapon. "Master Turner here is a blacksmith and fine maker of weaponry, although we have our differences I give him credit where it is due, he is a fine craftsman". Will bowed his head. "I expect we shall meet again Miss Norrington but I have a delivery to make to the Governor now". He bowed and walked away.

"Do you like it?" Norrington asked. "Very much so brother, it is a kind of you to be concerned with my welfare but I fall sure I will not need to use it" Lucy replied hesitatingly. "These pirates are rough and rugged fellows and a lady needs to be ready to defend her honour when she encounters them" Norrington persevered. "I have also a coin purse with enough money in for you to take with you" he added and passed her a small leather pouch heavy with gold. Lucy pushed it carefully into her bodice in the swell of her breasts which were accentuated by the tightly drawn corset she was wearing under her scarlet and cream duchesse gown. "Thank you"

"Now my dear sister I believe you need to be guided around the island". The rest of Lucy's day was spent being introduced and shown around until the sun set.


End file.
